A shot at the Bourbon
by prattster666
Summary: Izzy doesn't want to do the usual and go to college. She decides to chance her luck in Salt Lake City. Read as she meets new people, makes new friends and gets a new job. I own nothing, just the idea for the story. Rated M for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! **

**So, here is the new story that has been floating around in my head. I blame Rock of Ages, which is an awesome film and I would recommend to anyone! **

**This little snippet has been made readable by my FANTASTIC beta, **_twilightmenrhot_**...thanks for all your hard work, I couldn't do it without you! **

**Props to my prereader **_whitegurl2013_** who has deemed this fit for public consumption...thanks for everything :O)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I just play with the characters, S Meyer is a genius. No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

BPOV

So, what do I do now? I contemplate ringing my Dad or my brother but I know too well what they would say..."Izzy, told you not to go to the big city," or "it's dangerous in the big city for a small town girl like you!" or my favourite, "Goddamn it Izzy, I am coming to get you!" Yeah that pretty much sums up what either of them would say. I do hope I don't have to ring them. My ego certainly can't take that!

_**7 days prior**_

_Time to go. Time to get my ass on the road. Time to start my life and get away from this nothing town. Don't get me wrong, I love my hometown but there is very little to do and even less in the way of jobs for a girl who doesn't want to go to college. Trust me, I am sick of being talked about. It should be my choice what I do with my life, thank God my Dad understands. _

"_Izzzzzzzyyyyyy," that'll be the baby brother then, "do you have to go? I could come too, just wait a couple of years. You don't wanna be out there all alone do you?" whines Jake. Actually baby brother, I really do. I have had my fill of testosterone. Not that I say any of this, "oh Jakey, you know I will miss you but you can visit when I get settled. That ok?" I answer to placate him. I just finished loading my stuff into my truck so I can head off to my apartment. Ha! Apartment, it's a studio at best and its bloody tiny! But, it's above a coffee shop so I decided that I can go too far wrong with that! _

"_Well," that'll be Charlie, my dad, "that's the last of it Iz. You're all packed up and ready to go. Remember to stop if you feel tired, I don't care that Salt Lake City is only fifteen hours away. Promise me Iz! Oh, and call me when you get there and a few texts at rest stops ok?" This is Charlie, always panicking about the safety. _

_I say my goodbyes and head out on the open road. I have never felt more positive in my whole life! _

I have never felt more depressed in my whole life.

I came home to my little studio yesterday to find the place turned upside down. Needless to say the $400 I had hidden in the floorboards was found and I have enough money to cover my rent for one month and thats it. Nothing for food. I am just pleased I had my camera and laptop with me when I went to the park. Bastards couldn't nick those! So, I am on the hunt for a job. I can work a bar, I did that while I was in high school, I shouldn't have done but my Uncle Mark isn't arsed and Daddy said it was fine. Even got me a fake ID, which I may have to use now, time to hit the pavement.

Hours later, I am still wandering around. I walk up to the last bar I am going to chance. It seems really busy considering its only 7pm. Oh well here goes nothing.

"Hey there Shortie, where do you think you're going?" Mr Smirk asks. I flash my ID and he lets me in. Oh. My. God. This is my dream bar. It's grungy, it's blaring out hair metal, its busy and I am in love. I wander to the bar, which runs the length of the back wall and sit down. I watch what is going on and wonder who the boss is. There are three women behind the bar. An older lady, but my god is she beautiful. Auburn coloured hair, bright blue eyes and statuesque figure. A second woman, who is about the same age as me, black spiky hair, tattoos, piercings and fuck me she is gorgeous. Lastly, a tall woman, again about the same age as me, blonde hair, blue eyes, legs that go on for miles and again beautiful. Hmmm, maybe being beautiful is a requisite. I order a drink and just watch what is going on.

I am hit on a few times, Mr Smirk looks over every now and again and I learn the tattooed goddess is Alice. We have made small talk and she has been asking about me. I am pretty sure that the people who work here are related in some way. Not sure how though. But the big bouncer, friends with Mr Smirk, is definitely with Blondie (who I now know is Rose) because he does more watching of her than he does the bar.

At 10pm, all hell breaks loose. They ring the bell above the bar, the crowd goes wild and Alice and Rose get on the bar. I recognise the song easily, Rock of Ages by Def Leppard. I am in awe of these girls. They are on the bar and shaking their asses, I am dumbfounded when Alice holds her hand out for me and encourages me to get up too. What have I got to lose? I get my ass up there and shake my money maker. Ha! We dance very sexily along the bar and I laugh the whole time, They make an Izzy sandwich and I chance a look to the crowd, they are going wild! I never thought I would have the confidence to do this, but nobody knows me so I might as well do what I can, I may never get this chance again!

* * *

**Read and review as you wish! I would love to know what you think of it! **

**I aim to update once a week, but will post chapter 2 on Wed or Thurs :O) **

**Cheers **

**Cat xx**


	2. Hit me with your best shot!

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading my little fic. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **

**As always a HUGE thanks to my beta **_twilightmenrhot_ **and my prereader **_whitegurl2013_**, without you two my stories would be complete and utter trash! **

**I own nothing apart from the story line. **

* * *

BPOV

After shaking my arse on the bar for what seems like 10 minutes, but in reality is has probably been hours, I get down and I am rewarded by the offer of drinks from every corner of the bar. However, the owner walks over.

"Hey, I am Es and I am impressed with the way you handled yourself up there!" she chuckles. I smile at her and take the beer she is offering with a mumbled thanks. "So, can you work a bar or what?" I am sure I just stare at her dumbfounded.

"Erm..yes." I reply, well done Iz! Such a way with words!

"Well, that's good, I need a new bar maid because this place just keeps getting busier. Fancy it? I could start a trial tomorrow? Stay after closing and we will discuss it then huh? I gotta get back to the bar!" she says as returns to the bar. I decide that I really need this and stay after the bar is closed.

I watch Rose, Alice and Es as they work. They are good! I doubt I have as many tricks as they seem to have but I am sure I could probably, maybe, eventually learn how to do them. At 2am Es rings last orders and Big Bouncer and Mr Smirks usher the patrons out. I immediately help the others in the tidying, collecting glasses and bottles and wiping down the surfaces. The juke box is on and I sing along as I work. Es has disappeared into the back so I get on with the tidying. I begin to smile as another of my favourite songs comes on.

_Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's okay, lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!  
_

I start to blast it out at the top of my lungs and dance around the bar tidying up. I have no idea what has come over me but I decide to go with it. Salt Lake City clearly agrees with me!

_You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
But that's okay, see if I care!  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again!_

_Hit me with your best shot!_  
_Why don't you hit me with your best shot!_  
_Hit me with your best shot!_  
_Fire away!_

_Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history_  
_Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me_  
_Before I put another notch in my lipstick case_  
_You better make sure you put me in my place_

_Hit me with your best shot!_  
_Come on, hit me with your best shot!_  
_Hit me with your best shot!_  
_Fire away_!

I decide the alcohol consumed this evening hasn't left my blood stream! Who cares? Not me! I do more dancing than cleaning but hey, I ain't getting paid for this!

_Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

As the song finishes I turn and hear the applause and wolf whistles. I immediately blush!

"Fuck me! That was brilliant! You wanna do that on my bar? The girls can shake it, you can sing and I will make millions. What ya say Shortie?" Es asks as the applause dies down. I notice now that she has changed into a tank and jeans that she is tattooed and not as "clean cut" as I originally thought. She definitely fits in better now. I nod immediately and we look into when I will work and which songs I am to sing. Basically I will sing along with the juke box but I get to pick which songs. Luckily for me, there are loads of my favourite songs! Charlie was a metal head in his day and I grew up listening to these songs! I can't wait to start work tomorrow.

"The only requisite is the clothing, you gotta look the part Iz." Says Ali. "Wanna shop tomorrow? I know an awesome shop called Doc Blacks, there are so many cute rock outfits," she says as I roll my eyes, I am more of a t-shirts and jeans kind of girl. But at least I will be able to show off my tattoo while I am at work. My ink is a swirl of musical notes and stars across my shoulder blade. "Ok, OK, you can get a few pairs of jeans and stuff," I grimace because I only really have the money for rent. Es clearly notices this and hands me a clothing allowance. Looks like I am about to become a bar dancer at The Bourbon Room!

* * *

**Read and review if and as you wanna. All comments appreciated as long as they are constructive :O)**

**Cat x x **


	3. Shopping and singing!

**Hey peoples...I know I suck! This was meant to be to you ages ago! I had an epic fail, RL kicks ass sometimes. But by way of an apology, I will be posting 2 or 3 chapters today and then back to my usual midweek schedule. **

**As always mahoosive thanks to my Beta_ twilightmenrhot_ dunno what I would do without you, you make my stories readable! Also to my prereader _whitegurl2013_ who tells me whether something works or not! **

**As always...I own a Cullen keyring and the plot line, wish I had a bar like this though, S. Meyer owns everything else! Sad times for me! **

* * *

BPOV

Shopping with Ali is an experience! I swear that girl oozes sex. I am gonna have to become less embarrassed when I work with her and Rosie. Rosie met up with us about half way through the shopping as we were entering Doc Blacks. I immediately zoned in on the funky shoes that were available and overheard the conversation between Ali and Rosie.

"So, what you think? She's fit huh? Eddie clearly likes the look of her." Rosie said quickly to Ali.

"Yep, she is so not interested though! But you're right she is super fit! The dudes at the bar will be drooling and that's just Em and C! Es did right offering her a trial!" replied Ali. I turn to show them the heels I have found, they have metal studs along front and down the heel, they are so delicious I want to lick them. I have also found a pair of denim hot pants which have studs on them which would go really well.

After my epic shopping outing with Ali and Rosie I had acquired several dresses, all with flair hems and/or netting, some awesome come fuck me heels, some tanks, t-shirts and shorts. Apparently everything I will need for dancing and singing on the bar. Let's just hope I can cut it.

I walk into the bar at 6pm that night, I decide to try out the new attitude I am going for. No more blushing and stuttering for this little swan! "Hey Smirks!" I holler as I pass the front door.

"Smirks huh? Why do I get this nickname? You do know I am called Eddie right?" he asks with the smirk. I giggle at him and explain that he is constantly smirking so therefore this is his nickname. He looks at me like I am a loony. But lets me in regardless and I put my stuff behind the bar. I decided to wear my black skirt with netting and purple ribbon from waistband to hem, a black tank top and some purple pumps. I love my outfit and I am determined to look just as good as the others while I am working at least.

The bar begins to fill up and I am soon working the bar with Ali and Rosie. I dance around the bar doing the cleaning and other bits and pieces. A man comes to the bar asking for Es but Ali explains where she is and I don't even look up from what I am doing. At 9:30pm Es comes down from the office. "Hey Shortie, you look hot tonight! You ready to shake your ass and sing for the crowd?" I smile "Thanks Es, I am pleased you approve of my outfit. Yeh, I am so ready to sing! Did you set up the song I wanted?" I ask with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Yeh, that I did. Iz it is a perfect song to start with. The people aren't gonna know what has hit them. Well I best get sorted. Are you taking off the heels before you get on the bar? I would otherwise you could do yourself a mischief!" I chuckle at her and look down at my shoes. She is right mind, four inch heels are not gonna do me any favours.

It seems like minutes later that the bell is rung and Ali and Rosie are pulling me up to the bar. A microphone is thrust in my hands and I hear the song start. I take a deep breath and decide to go for it!

_We've been here too long__  
__Tryin' to get along__  
__Pretendin' that you're oh so shy__  
__I'm a natural ma'am__  
__Doin' all I can__  
__My temperature is runnin' high_

_Cry at night__  
__No one in sight__  
__An' we got so much to share__  
__Talking's fine__  
__If you got the time__  
__But I ain't got the time to spare__  
__Yeah__Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
__Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
__Do you wanna touch me there, where__  
__Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
__Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
__Do you wanna touch me there, where__  
__There, yeah_

I am shaking my ass at Ali and she is running her hands up and down Rosie, there are many cat calls from the floor. I am enjoying this so much. I don't want it to end!

Yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
_  
__Every girl an' boy__  
__Needs a little joy__  
__All you do is sit an' stare__  
__Beggin' on my knees__  
__Baby, won't you please__  
__Run your fingers through my hair_

I belt out the song and dance as much as I dare on the bar. Ali and Rosie are doing something they have clearly choreographed but I am just adding my own little touch to it.

_My, my, my__  
__Whiskey and rye__  
__Don't it make you feel so fine__  
__Right or wrong__  
__Don't it turn you on__  
__Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah__Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
__Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
__Do you wanna touch me there, where__  
__Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
__Do you wanna touch (Yeah)__  
__Do you wanna touch me there, where__  
__There, yeah_

The song finishes and the cat calls coming from the crowd are all I need to continue the act. I complete another three songs before its time to get off the bar. In my usual klutzy manner I manage to get off the bar only to stand on some glass and embed it into my foot. I hate the sight of blood so I motion to Rosie what has happened. She runs off to get the first aider and I sit down on a turned over ice bucket before I fall down while Ali and Es manage the bar.

* * *

**Oooh wonder who the first aider is? **

**Review if ya wanna**

**Cat x x **


	4. Clumsy!

**Hey peoples, as promised the 2nd chapter today!**

**As always major shout out to my Beta _twilightmenrhot_ Without you I would ramble for ever! **

**A big shout to my prereader _whitegurl2013_ who tells it like it is! **

**As always: I own nothing, just the plot! S. Meyer owns the rest. **

* * *

Rosie comes back to where I am sitting, I only realise this because I see her patent leather pumps in my vision where I am looking at the floor. These are joined by some black DM's. I look up at the owner of the DM's but can't really see his face in the darkness behind the bar. Before I can say anything I am picked up and taken back into the office with Rosie shouting that C will take care of me. Who the hell is C? Why have I not met him before? More to the point why is he carrying me?

I hear a chuckle as I am put down on the desk in the office.

"First of all, I am C. Also known as Cullen, Es' brother. You haven't met me before because I was away on business until tonight and I carried you because I didn't want any more crap in your foot. I reckon that answered all of your questions. Let me see to this foot." He finished speaking and I couldn't say a thing! To say the man was gorgeous didn't do him justice.

He is wearing a black t-shirt that is stretched across his broad chest and large muscles. He has bright green eyes which sparkle with mischief, a decent amount of scruff on his chin which I just want to lick and quite long dark hair. Like I said he was delicious. Tattoos peek out from under the neckline and sleeves of the t-shirt and I realise quickly I want to lick each of those. God, just thinking about this is making me all hot and bothered!

"This might hurt a bit, but I will need to give you some anaesthetic into your foot so I can pull the glass out that is stuck, ok?" he asked and I nodded for him to continue. He worked quickly and I suffered minimally. By the time he had finished I could speak.

"Thanks so much Doc, you did a good job and I didn't even faint! Which, trust me, is an accomplishment!" I said with a smile. He chuckled at that and started to tidy up. I tried to get down and he stopped me. "Let your foot rest a bit first. I will sort this and then get you some coke to keep your sugar levels up. Ok?" he asks as he leaves the office. My heart is beating wildly and I am sure it is just because Doc is looking after me.

Doc returns with a glass of coke and a bar of chocolate. I decide that seeing as I have to wait I will take the opportunity to learn more about Doc. "So, how come you knew what you were doing?"

"Well, I used to be an EMT but decided it wasn't for me and opened this business with Es. I am more of a silent partner but do play the part of a bouncer with Em and Ed every Friday and Saturday night. So Iz, how was your first night on the bar, I am sorry I missed it. I had a phone call to take and it lasted longer than I wanted."

"I absolutely loved being on the bar!" I said as I drank down the sugary goodness, "I can't wait to do it again tomorrow. Speaking of the bar, I better get back to it. My foot feels so much better. Can you pass my shoes over Doc?" He smirks when I call him Doc and I think he likes it.

I make my way out to the bar and finish my shift. Es has asked me to come into the office at the end of the shift. I hope it's to tell me I can keep the job and not to give me a push out of the door. I reach the door and hear voices.

"Seriously Es, she is 21, a baby! What on earth were you thinking?" asks Doc. Clearly he is talking about me, being the only "21 year old" on the premises.

"Well Cullen, I was thinking that she is just what this bar needs! She was amazing up there with the girls tonight! You should have seen her! She was shaking that ass and singing her heart out! That girl will have a job here as long as she wants it! Regardless of you and your cock!" Es shouts back at Doc. Hmmmm Doc's cock. Wonder why he got a mention?

"It's not my fault Es, I can't help it! It takes little to no notice of me, apparently it is only interested whenever that girl is around!"

OH. . Cue the blush! Shit, I gotta move before they come through the door! I high tail it out of the back into the front where I begin clean up. I mutter to Ali that I didn't want to interrupt the meeting, all the while she gives me a funny look. Shit! I need to get myself under control!

I watch the door to the office as I clean and dance around singing to the juke box with Ali, Ed and Em just laughing at us singing We're not gonna take it by Twisted Sister. I can't help but bounce about to the tune while I clean. Half way through the song the door to the back office swings through and I take no notice. As I turn around to throw some bottles in the plastic bin I notice that Doc is standing staring at me. His green eyes are sparkling with something, his muscles look so good I could lick them and I notice he licks his lips. The moment is broken when Ali crashes into me and starts giggling. Doc runs his hand through his dark, shoulder length hair and shouts his goodbyes as he exits through the door. Minutes later we hear a motorbike being kick started and said motorbike leaving. Bye Doc! I think as I make my way to the office, ignoring the laughing from the bar. I reckon I am in for a little chat with Ali.

I knock on the door and catch Es watching out of the window, it's easy to see she has just watched her brother leave. "Bad time?" I ask carefully. She chuckle darkly, and motions me to sit.

"Is there ever any other type? So Iz you wanna do what you did tonight four nights a week? And work the bar five nights? " She looks at me expectantly and I just nod my head. "Great! You have fit in so well! You will work every night except Mondays and Tuesdays. Wednesdays and Thursdays are my nights off so you will have Cullen in the office, not me. Also Ali will work the same nights as you, Rose works the same as me and Ed will help behind the bar if we get too busy. Does that sound ok?" I just nod again, apparently dumbstruck. "Excellent Iz, welcome to The Bourbon Room! I will see you Friday, enjoy your next two days off, you're gonna need them!"

I leave the office and find Ali listening at the door. We do a bit of squealing and jumping around until my foot hurts again, must be time for painkillers. I explain to Ali and she agrees its time to head home.

"Oh, Izzy!" I turn at her voice, "we are so having a little conversation tomorrow. I will come to your apartment at 2pm we can go out for lunch. That ok?"

"Course Ali, I look forward to it!" With that I said goodbye to Smirks and Big and head home. Back to my apartment to dreams of Doc no doubt!

* * *

**Review if you wanna! **

**What'd you think of Doc? **

**Cat x x **


	5. Lunchtime!

**Hey peoples! **

**The next chapter as promised! _Twilightmenrhot_ you rock my world as my Beta! _Whitegurl2013_ you are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my Doc. I would like my own personal Doc ;) S. Meyer owns all recognizable characters! **

* * *

Ali was on my doorstop at 2pm the next day as promised. I had just managed to get myself up and ready for her coming over. I decide to shove my feet into my chucks because they would give more cushioning than heels . I grab my keys and head out with Ali.

"So Pixie, where are we gonna eat? I am starving!" I decide to start off with something easy. She drags me off in the direction of her car and before I know it we are on our way to a little diner on the edge of the city. We make small talk in the car. I subtly try to find out information on everyone, including Doc. I am not convinced I was subtle though going by the smirk I was given.

We order enough carbs to feed an army from the waitress and Ali sits there looking expectantly at me.

"What?" I ask chuckling.

"What she says? Huh! I will tell you what," she says through giggles, "your Doc has never acted like this in all the time I have worked with him. He is always nice to us and talks but never actually gets involved. Not like he did with you last night." She looks at me with a glint in her eye, this cannot be good.

"So? Maybe he was just feeling sociable?" I ask trying to feign nonchalance. I am pretty sure I can trust Ali but I don't want to put myself out there.

"Sociable my ass! He was definitely in to you. So Iz, you into him? I saw you staring at him when he came out from the office, and by the look of things he was doing the same to you until this little Pixie got in the way!" she says giggling. I am blushing. There is nothing I can do about it. A small smile graces my face as I look up at Ali. She squeals and draws attention to us from the two old timers at the counter. She mouths sorry to them and then turns back to me. "Well Izzy, we gotta get us a game plan!"

"Ok, but first I need some more information on Doc." I explain. I don't wanna put myself out there if he has a wife or something at home.

"Hmmm, Cullen. He is about thirty five ish I think. He is single as far as I know and devotes himself to his dog, Maddy, and the bar. But that's pretty much all anyone knows. Sooooooooo, what ya gonna do?"

We discuss what we can do to see if he is interested in me at all. We get a game plan together even going back to my apartment to see what I am gonna wear for my first shift with him. All I gotta do is not freak out and go through with the plan. I mean thirty five ish isn't too old is it? I am twenty which is a bit young but it doesn't bother me. Let's hope it doesn't bother him.

Wednesday I can't sleep late. I know that I need to but I just can't. So in order to get rid of my nerves I crank up the 80s hair metal and sing my heart out while tidying my apartment, checking my clothes for work and other menial tasks. Before I know it, it's time to get ready. I take my time in the shower making sure I am as preened as I can be and the nerves in my stomach are getting to me.

_Get a grip Izzy! He is probably not interested and will let us down gently. Just have fun!_ Hmmmmm sounds like good advice from my inner self. Not like her, she is usually the first to get her whore on!

I go into the bedroom and find my clothes. A slashed at the neck black t-shirt. The Hysteria album cover by Def Leppard. I felt a bit guilty slashing it at the neck but it looks fuck hot now! My purple bra strap peeks out from under the slash. This is paired with denim short shorts and knee high electric blue patent leather Doctor Marten boots. I love my boots, they are the comfiest thing I own and considering my damaged foot I think I need comfort. My make-up is done, all black eyeliner and smoky eye shadow. My long black hair is perfectly straight and the highlighted electric blue stands out. Charlie nearly had a fit when I got that done. What can I say, I like to cause a stir. It is high maintenance but well worth it!

I swipe on some lip gloss as I am heading out the door and pick up my small over the shoulder back with studs on. It doesn't really go but it's awesome.

As I walk down the street with my earbuds in I shake my ass to the music. I can't help it. My ass has a mind of its own! I don't live too far from The Bourbon so I just decide to walk there and save my cash for a taxi home. Who knows, Doc might give me a lift on his fuck hot bike. I need to be at work at 5pm to help open up. I may have swapped with Ali so she can see her Ma. I grin to myself as I walk.

My grin disappears as I notice that Doc's bike isn't out front. Hmmmm. The bar is closed. What? It's definitely Wednesday. Just then I hear the roar of a bike over my music. I smile to myself while standing outside the bar. I look up and see the sexiest man ever. Doc looks….I have no words. He kicks out the stand and turns the Harley off. I know it's a Harley because I LOVE those bikes. He hasn't seen me yet so I can ogle without feeling guilty.

His hair is dishevelled from being under his black helmet. He runs a hand through his dark hair as he gets off the bike. I notice he is wearing a black V-neck under his brown leather jacket. His jeans are hung low on his body and a sliver of skin is visible as he runs his hand through his hair. My panties are damp just looking at that. This is gonna be a long night. _Too true Swan, too true! _I see he is wearing his signature black DM's. He gazes up at the door and I plaster a smile on my face. It's now or never, I think as he walks over to the door of the bar.

* * *

**Read and review as you wanna **

**Cat x x **


	6. Once bitten twice shy

**Hey peoples! **

**Here is the latest installment, as always its late but it is the way it is ;) **

**I owe my literary skills to _twilightmenrhot_ my beta, because without her this would be total babble! Major props to her! **

**Mahoosive thanks to my prereader _whitegurl2013_ :O) **

**As always, I own nothing just the plot line and filthy mind ;) All recognizable characters belong to S. Meyer! **

* * *

BPOV

I put on a smirk as he walked up to the door. He smiled and moved to open the door. "Thought Ali was helping me bottle up before opening at 7pm tonight?" He asked without taking his eyes from what he was doing. I shrugged and explained that her Ma was in town and needed to spend time with her.

I walked into the bar a little dejected and decided to get on with what I was meant to be doing. Rather than the seduction of Doc, as it clearly wasn't going well, I text Ali to let her know.

_**Ali, total fuck up. Can't do it. Doc not interested! – Iz**_

I shoved my phone into my back pocket and got on with bottling up, I turned the jukebox on and decided that I needed some ACDC to liven my spirits. I was dancing around to _Highway to Hell_ as I worked. I put some attitude in my walk as I added bottles to the fridges and cut some fruit. I even rocked out with a little air guitar in the solo. I couldn't help it. ACDC just did that to me. As I was sorting out the spirits and replacing what was needed the song changed to _You shook me all night long_. I couldn't help but giggle and sing along.

"_You shook me allll night long! Yeh you….." _All of a sudden I heard clapping from the office door. I had assumed that Doc was doing paper work. "You scared the crap out of me Doc!" I shouted from where I was.

"Sorry, I thought it was appropriate seeing as I enjoyed the show," he smirked at me. "Wanna come for a chat in the back? You seem to have sorted the bar pretty well," he said and returned to the office. As I followed him my ass vibrated with a text. I retrieved my phone.

_**Hey, I think it is working better than you think! I just had an interesting text off C! :O) Have fun! You have until 6:45pm x Ali x**_

I was unsure what to think about the text but ignored it and shoved my phone back into my pocket.

"So Iz, tell me about yourself. Why are you here in Salt Lake City?" He asks calmly. I am nothing but calm on the outside and sit in the chair at the desk, but inside I am freaking out! What should I tell him? Should I tell him that I am only twenty? Would he sack me? I am nearly twenty one! Oh god!

"Well, I kinda got sick of living in a testosterone filled environment. I lived with my dad and Jake, my little brother, in a tiny town fifteen hours away called Forks. I didn't go to college so had to do something else and that brought me here." I smile. We continue to talk about ourselves and I find out that Doc's real name is Carlisle but he likes it when I call him Doc. In return I tell him my full name is Isabella but he likes Iz better. I also tell him that I am twenty one in October, which is three months away. He frowns at this but then explains his birthday is in November and he is "considerably older than me" his words not mine. I probe further, as does he, until his phone rings. The ringtone is unfamiliar to me, but he grimaces when he hears it. It is a bit too poppy for my liking.

"I am on my way Ali, and please could you change this damn ringtone?" he hangs up and moves to the door. I realise that I have really enjoyed my last hour or so in his company. Which I tell him, as we walk out of the office together.

At 9.30pm the bar is getting busy. Doc has had to come from the office to help out, Smirks and Big are on the door if we need any extra help. Doc moves to the bell and asks if I am ready to do my thing. I smile at him and nod. I am gonna put on one hell of a show for him. I spoke to Ali when she came in and found out that Doc wasn't happy that we switched. Apparently he found it hard to deal with me. I was amazed. He didn't seem interested at all! Well I will have to make him interested with my next song. I send a text to smirks and he sets up the song I have requested.

I smirk at Doc and get up on the bar as the intro starts up. I sing my heart out to Ali as she dances alongside me.

_Well the times are getting hard for you, little girl  
I'm a humming and a strumming all over god's world  
You can't remember when you got your last meal  
And you don't know just how a woman feels_

You didn't know what rock and roll was  
Until you met my drummer on a grey tour bus  
I got there in the nick of time  
Before he got his hands across your state line

I wiggle my hips to the music and Flip my hair over my shoulder as I dance down the length of the bar. I chance a glance at Doc. He is not looking at my eyes. I smirk and continue.

_Now it's the middle of the night on the open road  
And the heater don't work and it's oh so cold  
You're looking tired, you're looking kind of beat  
The rhythm of the street sure knocks you off your feet_

You didn't know how rock and roll looked  
Until you caught your sister with the guys from the group  
Half way home in the parking lot  
By the look in her eye she was giving what she got

My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby  
My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby  
My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby

Myself and Ali dance raunchily and hear the catcalls. Ali giggles and I smile. "Go for it Iz!" She whisper yells in my ear.

_Woman you're a mess going to die in your sleep  
There's blood on my amp and my Les Paul's beat  
Can't keep you home, you're messing around  
My best friend told me you're the best lick in town_

You didn't know that rock and roll burned  
So you bought a candle and you lived and you learned  
You got the rhythm you got the speed  
Mama's little baby likes it short and sweet

My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby  
My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby  
My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby

I dance up and down the bar and notice Smirks looking at Doc. Looks like there is a silent conversation going on there. I don't care; I am enjoying this way too much.

_I didn't know you had a rock and roll record  
Until I saw your picture on another guy's jacket  
You told me I was the only one  
But look at you now, it's dark and you're gone_

My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby  
My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby  
My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby  
My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby

I hand my mike down to Doc. I am about to get down when Ali decides there needs to be more dancing on the bar. She shouts to Smirks and another song comes on.

The Divynyls – I touch myself.

I giggle and get in to my dancing.

As the intro starts I shake my head.

I walk like a predator to Ali, I rub her up and down her body. I slowly work my way down her body so I am sat back on my feet. I bounce back up and continue with the dance. I drag Ali back so her back is pressed to my front, we walk along the bar in step and I look at Doc. Just as I mouth the words to the song.

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

I continue looking at him so he knows what I want. I shake my ass on the bar and turn away from him. I am smirking as I dance and I am really enjoying myself. As soon as the song is over a whoop goes up around the bar. I am helped down by Smirks. I don't see Doc anywhere. Shit! What have I done?

"Don't worry Shortie, he will be back. He had to go take care of something," says Smirks as I am inwardly cursing myself. At the mention of "something" he smirks and I can imagine what Doc is busy doing. I can't think about it though because I have a bar full of customers that need serving.

"Hey Ali, we so need to do that song again! I might even sing it next time! Good call by the way," I holler along the bar. She giggles and agrees that we should definitely play that song, maybe when we are all in on Friday night.

Oh yeh! Me singing and Ali and Rosie sexing it up at the end of the bar, the boys will be dumbstruck!

* * *

**Hmmmmm...wonder what Doc is doing? *wiggles eyebrows***

**Review if ya wanna**

**Cat x x**

**p.s. Thanks to knightshadow31 for being the first to favourite this story ;O) **


	7. Doc

**Hey peoples! **

**Her is the newest chapter, a little bit of Doc to see us through. There is a little bit of lemon in this so enjoy :O) **

**As always, major props to my beta **_twilightmenrhot_**, you rock my world completely! Thanks so much to my prereader **_whitegurl2013_** you make sure my ideas are believable :O)**

**As always: I own nothing, just Doc...but unfortunately its just in my head :O( S Meyer owns everything that is recognisable. **

* * *

CPOV

I wake up late on Wednesday as always, as I am on shift tonight. Maddy, my beautiful Golden Retriever, decides she must go for a walk and picks up her lead and brings it to me as soon as I am up. I decide to take her out with me on my run. The park should be quiet about now as it is 11am. We build up quite a sweat as we run along the track through the park. Maddy loves it. She enjoys running beside me. I stop to take a drink and put some in her portable bowl. I decide that it is time to head back and head that way. We run all the way back, considering I am thirty eight, I am quite fit and healthy for my age. Thinking about my age reminds of my conversation with my darling sister. Will not think about that.

I jump in the shower and go about my daily business. Before I know it, it's time to get ready for work. Normally I wouldn't give a shit about what I wear but today. Well, Iz will be there. What am I thinking? She is way too young. I am sure Ed said she was 21. She is way too young. Right. Time to get your ass in gear Cullen. Jeans, DM's, black V neck t shirt and my brown leather jacket put on and I am out the door. My Harley waits to be ridden. She is a beautiful bike. Well, it's now or never Cullen!

I pull up to the bar and realise that it is not Ali at the door waiting for me. I smile at Iz and try to focus on getting the door open. "Thought Ali was helping me bottle up before opening at 7pm tonight?" I asked while still trying to remain focused on getting the door open, a task more difficult than it should have been. She shrugs her shoulders and explains that she swapped because Ali had something else to do. I storm through the door and head straight for the office.

I sit in the office for a good ten minutes before doing anything. Fucking Ali! I send off a text explaining my annoyance.

_**For Fucks sake Ali! You are meddling! I can tell! Fuck! It's not working! C :I**_

I start on the paperwork for the night but can't concentrate. I hear music coming from the bar and decide to go and see what she is up to. AC/DC is blaring from the juke box. Gotta love a bit of Angus Young on guitar and Brian Johnson belting it out!

I walk into the bar to see Iz shaking her ass as she bottles up. What a very nice sight it is too. She is singing her heart out too. "_You shook me allll night long! Yeh you….." _I begin clapping from the office door because I was enjoying the show. "You scared the crap out of me Doc!" She shouted from where she was.

"Sorry, I thought it was appropriate seeing as I enjoyed the show," I smirked at her, I couldn't help it. She was doing all kinds of things to my lower half. I decided that I needed to know more about her. "Wanna come for a chat in the back? You seem to have sorted the bar pretty well," I asked and returned to the office. She followed but I noticed her sending a text on her phone. I ignored it and a little part of me hoped it wasn't a boyfriend or anything. _For fucks sake C! You are old enough to be her father! _The more dominant part of me said.

I sit behind the desk and decide to bite the bullet. "So Iz, tell me about yourself. Why are you here in Salt Lake City?" I ask. I sit and watch her as many different emotions flutter across her features. She looks slightly panicked but I wait and hear her out. All the while admiring how good she looks in that Def Leppard t-shirt. Did I happen to mention that she was very pretty, beautiful even. I shift in the chair and try to relieve some of the pressure in my jeans.

"Well, I kinda got sick of living in a testosterone filled environment. I lived with my dad and Jake, my little brother, in a tiny town fifteen hours away called Forks. I didn't go to college so had to do something else and that brought me here." She smiles when she mentions her family. I like that. We continue to talk about ourselves and I tell her my real name, but let it slip that I like it when she calls me Doc, which I do. A little too much I think. She tells me her full name is Isabella, but Iz seems to suit her much more, which I tell her. Then she drops the bombshell! She is twenty fucking years old! In three months she will be twenty one, how is this fair? I am not impressed by this bit of information. Twenty! Oh god! I am a perv! I explain that my birthday is a month after hers and I will be considerably older. _Yeh, try thirty nine you bloody perv! Her father and brother will kill you just for your thoughts! _ I probe further, as does she, until my phone rings. I grimace when I hear the ridiculous witchdoctor ringtone that Ali set up for me. I hate it!

I answer the phone quickly, "I am on my way Ali, and please could you change this damn ringtone?" I hang up and move to the door. "I really enjoyed that Doc, it was nice to get to know a little bit more about you," she says as we move back to the bar area and to Ali.

I retreat to the office where I go over the last hour of conversation with Iz. She is so easy to be around. I never put this much effort in to meeting the staff. Iz is different, this I have worked out. I am called out to the bar by Ed at about 9pm. I work the bar with the girls for a bit and then notice its 9.30pm. I have yet to see Iz work the bar, I am both looking forward to it and dreading it. Ed already suspects something is going on and so does Ali. Too fucking perceptive those two nosey gits! I ask if she is ready and she gets the juke box set up. She smirks as she gets onto the bar and I stand watching mesmerised.

_Well the times are getting hard for you, little girl  
I'm a humming and a strumming all over god's world  
You can't remember when you got your last meal  
And you don't know just how a woman feels_

You didn't know what rock and roll was  
Until you met my drummer on a grey tour bus  
I got there in the nick of time  
Before he got his hands across your state line

She wiggles her hips to the music and flips her hair over her shoulder as she dances down the length of the bar. I watch her ass shake and her boobs jiggle. I can't help but think about what they might feel like in my hands. With that thought my cock is standing to attention, thank fuck my jeans were tight anyways.

_Now it's the middle of the night on the open road  
And the heater don't work and it's oh so cold  
You're looking tired, you're looking kind of beat  
The rhythm of the street sure knocks you off your feet_

You didn't know how rock and roll looked  
Until you caught your sister with the guys from the group  
Half way home in the parking lot  
By the look in her eye she was giving what she got

My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby  
My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby  
My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby

Iz and Ali are dancing very sexily up and down the bar. I cannot help but think Iz is wearing far too many clothes and there are too many other men in here watching her. I don't like it.

_Woman you're a mess going to die in your sleep  
There's blood on my amp and my Les Paul's beat  
Can't keep you home, you're messing around  
My best friend told me you're the best lick in town_

You didn't know that rock and roll burned  
So you bought a candle and you lived and you learned  
You got the rhythm you got the speed  
Mama's little baby likes it short and sweet

My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby  
My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby  
My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby

I glance across the bar and notice Ed looking at me. I can see what he is thinking, it is written all over his face. In the three years I have known him he has never seen me like this, truth is I have never been that bothered about women. Sure I have had my fair share of fun, but that is all it was.

_I didn't know you had a rock and roll record  
Until I saw your picture on another guy's jacket  
You told me I was the only one  
But look at you now, it's dark and you're gone_

My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby  
My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby  
My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby  
My, my, my, I'm once bitten, twice shy, baby

Thank god the song has finished. I can just about keep it together as she hands the mike down to me. She is about to get down when Ali decides there needs to be more dancing on the bar. She shouts to Ed and another song comes on.

The Divynyls – I touch myself.

I groan out loud, just the thought of the two of them dancing has my cock straining more than it was. I didn't think I could get any harder. I will definitely need to take matters into my own hands after this. I try to leave but know that it is pointless to try and move away from her.

As the intro starts she shakes her head in time with the music.

She walks like a predator to Ali, she rubs herself up and down Ali's body. She slowly works her way down her body all the while keeping eye contact, looking for everyone like she is ready to eat her. She bounces back up and continues with the dance. She drags Ali back so her back is pressed to Iz' front, they walk along the bar in step and she looks at me. Just as she mouths the words to the song.

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

She looks at me with lust in her eyes. Fuck I am not gonna last the night. As she turns away from me I look at Ed and he laughs. Surely he knows why I am flying out of the bar and down the corridor to the office. As soon as I am through the door, the door is locked and my jeans are round my ankles. I grab my cock roughly and think about her, Izzy, fingering her beautiful dripping pussy while thinking of me. My hand moves with increasing speed and I cum in record time. I catch my cum in my other hand, not wanting to get it everywhere. I clean up quickly and pull up my jeans.

I sit in the chair behind the desk with my head in my hands.

I am so FUCKED!

* * *

**Review if ya wanna :O) **

**Cat x x**

**p.s. Who is in love with Doc?**


	8. Thunderstruck!

**Hey peoples! I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry for the delay in this chapter. My brain has effectively turned to mush and I am suffering writers block (never had it before which has freaked me out slightly). I get all antsy when writers say this but please bare with me ;O) **

**As always big love to my Beta**_ twilightmenrhot_** as without her fantastic-ness this would be full of mistakes and made up words! **

**Big hugs to my prereader**_ whitegurl2013 _**she keeps me right :O) **

**Right, without further ado...a little citrus ;o) **

**AS always, S Meyer is the clever one, I own nothing just a key ring with a very beautiful man on :O) **

* * *

BPOV

At 12am there is still no sign of Doc. I know this because I have been watching the office door since I got off the bar. I am unsure of what to do. I try to surreptitiously watch the door through to the office to see if it opens. Needless to say in the last 15 minutes nothing has happened. I am still serving at the bar. I daren't look at Smirks, he clearly knows how I feel about Doc. I doubt it escapes anyone's notice apart from Big, he is quite oblivious to most things. _Fuck Iz! Why'd you have to go and do that?_ _Everything was going so well. We could have been bouncing on his dick! _

My subconscious is not happy with me at all. I am in total agreement, unfortunately! "For fucks sake Shortie! Go into the office, your face is tripping you!" Smirks laughs as he comes behind the bar and covers for me. I look at him in disbelief and he leans over to whisper in my ear, "just don't hurt him, he is a good guy and a good mate." He nods his head and then heads over to some customers, female customers, whom he starts to chat up immediately. I giggle and nod to Ali, she understands and I make my way toward the door that I have been watching for hours.

I move down the corridor and can hear the guitar riff of Thunderstruck by AC/DC coming from the office. I peek around the door, which has been left ajar. Doc is sat behind the desk, back to the door, arms crossed and fingers tapping out the notes being strum on the guitar. I take the chance to look at him. He is inhumanly beautiful. His hair is moving in time with the music as he nods his head and I wish I could grab handfuls of it and pull him to me. His side profile shows his strong jaw, sexy stubble and kissable lips. I wait for the song to finish before announcing my presence. I am a fucking chicken shit because by the time the last guitar riff is played I still have no idea what I am going to say. I clear my throat and he stiffens and turns around in his chair. The next song comes on, You shook me all night long. I smile because this is what I was singing earlier. It gives me an idea. I send him a smirk and decide to do a little dance for him. I close the door carefully and click the lock in place.

_Come on Swan, let's do this! _With the backing of my subconscious I shimmy over to Doc and get up on the desk. I notice there was a space so I put my feet in the spaces and sway my hips to the music. I dance up and down on the desk. Completing a little lap dance of sorts for Doc. He stands up lifts me down from the desk. He looks me in the eye, seemingly deciding something, and my surroundings disappear. He moves his lips to my ear and whispers seductively, "What do you want Iz?"

I swallow. What do I want. Simple, I want him.

I am staring at his lips and see him smirk. What is it with this place and all the smirking? He licks his lips and begins to move his mouth to mine, everything seems like it is in slow motion. I am ridiculously turned on by dancing on his desk. I am ready to devour anything he is ready to give me. I come to a decision and push my hands into his hair and grab a handful and bring his lips to meet mine. The kiss is hungry and I gasp for breath. He sits himself in the chair behind the desk and pulls me down to straddle his lap. I haven't been this forward in my life ever. At this point the only thing that matters is I am straddling Doc and kissing the hell out of him. He was all hands, which I love! His hands were stroking the inside of my thighs and driving me wild. Doc then put his hands up under my t-shirt and were nearly at my boobs when there was a knock on the door. This brought me back to my surroundings and I realised I still sat on Docs lap. I could feel his prominent hard-on and couldn't help but wriggle to get some more friction. Doc groaned and put his hand over my mouth warning me to be quiet. The music was still playing though so I knew whoever it was knew we were in there.

"Fucks sake C, open the damn door. I know you're in there with Iz but I need you both out front. Its closing time and there is gonna be trouble. Em is trying to sort it but we need you C!" I heard Smirks holler through the door.

"Fine, give me two minutes!" Doc hollered reluctantly through the closed door. "Well Iz, that was unexpected. Maybe we could continue this soon?" he asked as I pulled myself from his lap. I nodded and rearranged my top, getting ready to go back out to the bar. Doc rearranged his cock and I couldn't help but stare. "All in good time Iz," he whispered to me as he walked past me to leave out of the front door.

Oh my god! So now I am kissing the boss? _Who gives a shit, he is way hot! Go team Swan! _I giggle to myself and head out to the bar to see what shit is going down. Smirks is gonna be on my shit list if it is a load of nothing!

* * *

**Awww am sorry *grins wickedly* I promise the next chapter is written and ready to go...I just need reviews to help me get it out to you as quick as possible :O) **

**Hey, Narn101 thanks for following this story :O) **

**Cat x x **


	9. Nicknames

**Hey, I know twice in a week! YEY! but I did promise this was already written and I got a review so this is why its out. The next few chapters may take some time but I will continue with this story! **

**As always big love to my beta...**.twilightmenrhot**...and my prereader...**whitegurl2013**. **

**I own nothing but a key ring :O( **

* * *

BPOV

What I thought was gonna be a two minute kicking out turned into a massive issue, one of the regulars had been whacked and the cops had to be called. Doc, being the boss for the night, had to deal with it. So reluctantly I left with Ali, she had prmised to drop me off home. I went over to tell Doc we were going, he is the boss after all, he just looked completely engrossed in what he was doing and didn't give me a second look.

I was a bit disgruntled but knew he was busy. Seriously, what did I want, it's not like we are together or anything. _Not yet anyways! Give it time young one! _Oh the advice from my subconscious is getting worse! I collected my stuff and walked out with Ali, Smirks was inside with the cop but Big let us out. "So Iz, whats my nickname? You have given all the guys names but not us girlies!" Ali said in an exasperated tone. Leave it to Ali to distract me.

"Ali, the nicknames I give out are relevant to your demeanour or something about you. Like my brother Jake, he is refered to as Bear or Wolf because he is massive. God knows where he got his genes from! But you are more like an evil fairy or a pixie, which one do you want?" I giggled as she drove around Salt lake City, going the long way to my apartment. I didn't call her on it though because I was enjoyin the chat, it stopped me from thinking about anything else.

"Defintely Pixie I think, they are far more interesting! So, what about Rose? What nickname can we give her?" asked Ali, getting far too into this game.

"Erm, well…she is badass….and totally in love with Big!" Ali burst out laughing at that. "So, what about B.A short for Bad Ass?"

"Oh. My. God! I love it! When we explain I am sure she will love it too!" she said as she pulled up to my apartment.

I said my goodbyes and made my way up to my apartment. I open the front window as soon as I get there because it was way too stuffy. My apartment is small, but its functional. I have decorated it, mostly with clothing strewn all over but I'm the only one who sees it so it doesn't matter.I quickly change into my favourite jammies, an old football shirt of Bear's and a pair of panties. Then I settle on the couch with a bowl of frosties; can't beat them at 3.30am as a snack. I flick through the channels and find Burlesque, one of my all-time favourite films, so sleep is now out of the question. Jack is beautiful!

All of a sudden I hear the roar of a motorbike outside of my open window. I assume it is from the dude who lives in my building, as I have heard a bike before. I ignore the noise and crack out the Ben and Jerry's Phish food. Might as well seeing as I can't sleep.

All of a sudden there is a knock at my front door. I sit stock still, trying to work out who it would be. I assume it is the Pixie and go to the front door. I put the chain on just in case, who else would be out at this time of the morning? I open the door and am shocked to see Doc standing there, looking all kinds of gorgeous and a little bit sheepish.

"Hey, erm I just thought I better come and say a better goodbye than I did earlier. Is that ok? I did think of texting but then thought I should just chance it and come over…." He said while I took the chain off the door.

"It's ok," I said feeling kind of awkward in my Football shirt, no bra and just panties. He is looking hot as fuck in his work gear and leather jacket. "I am pleased you wanted to come over, but if you had given me more notice I wouldn't be wearing this!" I giggle as I let him into my apartment. I quickly deposit any of the clothes that are thrown around, behind the settee and offer him a drink which he declines as he sits on the settee. I sit next to him and look at him expectantly.

* * *

**Not what you wanted huh? **

**Reviews make me write quicker *justsaying* **

**Cat x x**


	10. Night time visit

**Hey peoples! **

**Mahoosive apologies...my life is insane and I have no time to breathe let alone write! I do have another chap after this but then am back to writing again, I will TRY to get more out. RL just sucks arse, in an ideal world I would have nothing to do all day but write and eat m and ms! **

**A major thanks goes out to my Beta, without whom this fic would not happen...cheers **twilightmenrhot** you are awesome! **

**Big thanks to my prereader **whitegurl2013** who always takes her time to read my stuff...**

**As always, I own nothing except the plot and a few pics of Carlisle :O) **

* * *

BPOV

"Iz, I wanna talk to you about earlier tonight." He said carefully, I am sure my face fell but he continued quickly on. "Your little dance for me was super-hot. I don't think I have witnessed anything like that before. I was just wondering if you wanted to continue where we left off?" Doc said with a glint in his eye. I debate with myself for a grand total of two seconds and straddle his lap. _Go team Swan! Friction, need friction! _

I move in to capture his lips as his hands trail up my back, noticing my lack of bra. He moves his hands to my boobs and pinches my nipples, I arch into his touch and wiggle on his lap. My panties are ruined and I don't want to stop. My hands are in his hair. He pushes himself up to meet my aching centre. I move my mouth along the column of his neck and travel down until my knees hit the floor in front of the settee. I make quick work of his jeans and notice he is going commando. Fuck me! That is so fucking hot! "Fuck Iz, what are you doing to me?" he asks as I continue the trail of kisses on his thighs. "Pretty much whatever you want me to do Doc. I am all yours!" I say just before I engulf the head of his cock into my mouth. To say the man was well endowed was an understatement. I am not particularly experienced but my god! I continue to hollow out my cheeks as I move up and down on his cock. Determined to get some relief of my own I move my right hand down into my panties where I lazily stroke my clit, not too fast or too slow.

"Fuck Iz, are you playing with your pussy?" Doc asks as he pulls my mouth from his cock. He replaces my mouth with his hand. "Show me baby girl, just like when you mouthed the song to me earlier. It was what I was picturing when I came all over my hand in the office!" I can just imagine him grabbing his cock and moving quickly up and down the shaft just as he is now. Not one to refuse the gorgeous man in front of me I sit back on the coffee table and remove my panties. I spread my legs so he can see what I am doing. I am so far gone with lust that although I should be embarrassed by this I don't actually care. I start by playing with my clit with two fingers and then move to my pussy, I notice that he is pumping in time with me pumping two fingers in and out of my pussy. "Fuck Iz, this is even hotter than I imagined." He groans from his seat on the settee.

"Doc, I am so wet. Do you wanna play with me?" he is up off the settee inhumanly quick. He has his mouth on my clit before I can do anything. He laps at my pussy and I can't help but scream out. "Fuck Doc! OH GOD! I need to cum, fuuuuuuuuuuccccccccckkkkkkkkk!" I groan out. Doc laps at my pussy while I come down from my orgasm. He smirks at me. "Baby my cock is aching to be ridden by you. Would you like to ride my big, throbbing cock?" I nod quickly and straddle his cock on the settee. He whips my shirt over my head and latches on to my nipple.

The window is still open but I couldn't care less who hears us! I ride his cock until I can't hold off my orgasm anymore. "Doc, I need…ungh…..fuck…..am gonna…..cum with me?" I plead as I ride him hard.

"No…condom…..Iz…forgot….." he grunts in between breaths.

"Pill…." I grunt out, with that he relaxes and meets my thrusts until we are both flying on our orgasm highs, I collapse onto Doc's chest and he strokes my back. "Fuck Izzy, that was amazing." He says as he looks to the clock on top of the TV, "I really don't wanna go anywhere but its nearly 5am." He says reluctantly.

"Don't go, stay with me?" I ask. He agrees and collects his stuff from the floor. I lead him into my room and head to the bathroom to clean up. This was not how I thought the night would end, but I am so pleased it did end like this. I come back out and notice Doc is typing on his phone. "Just a message to Es, nothing to worry about baby girl," he says as he passes me on the way to the bathroom. I jump into bed and wait for him to come in. He blushes slightly as he gets into my bed with nothing on, "It's too warm to wear clothes to bed," he says sheepishly. I explain that I don't care and quite like touching his naked self. I cuddle into him and fall asleep almost immediately. I get the feeling this is it for me. And very pleased I am about it too.

* * *

**Show me the love :O)**

**Hope you liked it! Thanks to all the readers, reviewers, favouriters (so not a word but am having it!) and lurkers! **

**Cat x **


	11. So you like dirty talk, huh?

**To all the peoples who are still bothering to read...I am ETERNALLY sorry for the delay in this story! RL is kicking my ass and there are not enough hourse in the day. Really need a bite from a certain Cullen just to give me enough time to get everything done! **

**Anyways, enough whinging! Thanks to me fabulous beta **_twilightmenrhot_ **who puts up with all my crap and **_whitegurl2013_** for being an awesome prereader! **

**I own nothing, just my dirty mind and Carlisle key ring ;O)**

* * *

BPOV

I wake up to something stroking my back. I am still groggy and turn my head to see Doc smiling down at me. I smile back at him and enjoy having him next to me. His smile falters slightly as I turn on my side and pull the sheet up between us.

"Iz, erm…about last night….." he starts quietly as he plays with the ends of my hair. He looks so sad and I am nervous that he is going to tell me that it was a big mistake and he regrets it. I look at him patiently, trying not to show the devastation on my face.

"I know it was a bit full on and I am sorry for that, well I'm not really," he smirks at me and I release the breath I didn't know I was holding "but, erm….where do we go from here? Do you wanna be friends? Or something more or what? I know it's early in whatever this is but I don't do this ever!" I am stunned by his comments and do the only thing I can think of and crawl up his body to leave kisses all over his face. Finally reaching his mouth, morning breath be damned. "Well, I think more than friends if we are gonna continue this?" I asked through my kisses to his face. Doc chuckled and we continued where we left off the previous night.

At 1pm we drag our arses from the bed and I get dressed in some skinny jeans, chucks and a slashed neck band t-shirt of Bear's. Doc quickly pulls on his stuff from the previous night and we chat over breakfast. We discuss nothing of importance when I notice Doc checking the time. "Iz, I really need to get home. Maddy needs me, Es went over last night but I am gonna have to go and take her out." He says sincerely. All I can think is, who the fuck is Maddy? "You wanna come? She would love to meet you, I'm sure!" he says excitedly while I look at him blankly. I nod and assume it's his daughter? Could be, I reckon he is old enough? Maybe?

I settle on the back of his bike and wrap my arms around his middle to avoid falling off. He smells delicious and the rumble of the bike does amazing things to my insides. I watch over his shoulder as we ride through the streets. I start to panic as he slows down near a nice area of the city. What if she doesn't like me? Am I really going to see where Doc lives? As I get off the bike Doc leans down and kisses me. Shoots me a gorgeous smile and whispers in my ear "she is a little bit hyper after being left but I am sure she will love you," and moves to the front door. I hear the key go in the lock and put on my best smile, why am I meeting his daughter so early? We only started this thing yesterday! Oh god!

All of a sudden I am barrelled over by a massive blonde something. I fall on my arse and notice that Doc is chuckling at the antics of the blonde mass. "Maddy, come!" Doc shouts and the mass moves away. Now I can see properly, I see Doc fuss the mass of blonde he called Maddy. A golden retriever. Now I understand. "Hey baby girl, go and ask Iz if she wants to come for a walk huh?" he says to the dog, which is soooo cute. Maddy immediately comes over and starts whining like she is speaking. I get in on this and speak to Maddy, "Hey Mads, of course I would love to come for a walk with you," I say giggling to myself. Doc looks over with a quizzical smile. I shake my head and we set off for a walk along the trail behind his house.

The walk with Doc was so nice. We discussed everything and nothing, it was a perfect afternoon! I even managed to play a bit with Maddy. All too soon it was time to get back to the apartment to get ready for the night shift at the bar.

At 9.30 I am ready to shake my ass on the bar. I had decided which song I was gonna sing while I was in the shower thinking about Doc. I had already spoke to Ali and she loved my choice. I thought it was appropriate for Doc. I smirk at him and get up on the bar as the guitar riff starts.

_It's early morning  
The sun comes out  
Last night was shaking  
And pretty loud  
My cat is purring  
And scratches my skin  
So what is wrong  
With another sin  
The bitch is hungry  
She needs to tell  
So give her inches  
And feed her well  
More days to come  
New places to go  
I've got to leave  
It's time for a show_

I wink at Ali as we dance along the bar. We certainly give the audience a show as we start grinding against each other in front of everyone. Ali is worse than normal as Jazz has come to see her dance tonight. We are really going for it while I sing. I turn to see Doc's face. His eyes are hooded and I can tell he is waiting for me to be finished on the bar and ready for my break.

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane  
Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_

_My body is burning_  
_It starts to shout_  
_Desire is coming_  
_It breaks out loud_  
_Lust is in cages_  
_Till storm breaks loose_  
_Just have to make it_  
_With someone I choose_  
_The night is calling_  
_I have to go_  
_The wolf is hungry_  
_He runs the show_  
_He's licking his lips_  
_He's ready to win_  
_On the hunt tonight_  
_For love at first sting_

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_  
_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_  
_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_  
_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane_

We dance to a few more songs in the same style, including talk dirty to me and girls, girls, girls. We are driving our men wild and loving every second of it. I get down off the bar and see Doc and Jazz talking. Wonder what that is about? All of a sudden Doc grabs me and tells me it's time for my break. I smile at Ali and wink as I am dragged through the bar into the office.

Once through the office door, with said door locked, Doc pushed me up against the wall and proceeded to kiss the ever living hell out of me. "That…..was…..so….fucking….hot!" he said between kisses. I moaned appreciatively as his hands moved to my skirt. I am so pleased I chose to wear a denim skirt tonight. Before I knew what was happening he had ripped my panties from me and began plunging his fingers in and out of me. I decided that it was unfair for me to have all the pleasure so I moved my hands to unfasten his belt. I love that Doc goes commando.

I wiggled out of his embrace and sunk to my knees, taking his cock into my mouth. I was rewarded by hearing his groans above me as he put his hands into my hair. After a few minutes I could feel him beginning to tense and he pulled me up roughly from my knees and moved me over to the desk.

"Brace your hands on the desk Iz, you have been a very naughty girl!" Doc said in a low dangerous voice. I could feel my pussy coating the inside of my legs with how wet I was. I decided to play. "I am very sorry Doc, but I couldn't help myself. I really enjoyed working you up while I was playing with Ali! I was imagining you watching and stroking your big cock. Am I a very bad girl?" I ask while looking over my shoulder at him. His growl just makes me hornier, if that is at all possible! He thrusts his dick into me hard. He puts my left leg up on the chair so he can get better access and goes at a relentless pace. "Play with your pussy Iz, make yourself come all around my cock you dirty little girl!" I do as I am told and can't help it when I am screaming out his name riding out my orgasm. I hear him growl and feel him start to shudder with the power of his orgasm as he cums.

I am completely spent and sprawl across his desk. Whatever was on there has been pushed off. Doc is leaving kisses up and down my spine as I recover. "Iz, that was fucking incredible! So, you like dirty talk huh?" he asks as I begin to get up.

"What makes you think that? You know me and Ali pick the dance play list every night don't you? This is exactly the outcome I was hoping for!" I smile at him as I walk towards the bathroom.

He pulls me in for a kiss when I return. I enjoy it immensely. He sits at the desk and I sit in his lap for a few minutes before I get back to work. Just before I get up I whisper in his ear, "naughty Doc! I am going to have to be very careful when I leave this office as I am now sans panties! My very naughty boyfriend ripped them to pieces and I have to leave them with him." I stand up quickly, while he processes what I say and then adjust my skirt lower as he watches. I wave innocently as I leave the office.

Best break of my working life so far!

* * *

**Soooooooooooo am I forgiven? Did I redeem myself with this chapter? **

**If you think so please review! **

**Cat x x**

**P.S. Thanks to paulswolfgirlmeraz82 for following this story ;O) **


	12. Birthdays

**Hey peoples! I am so sorry for taking this long...I have no excuses but will only apologise profusely! I have written chapter 13 and 14...they are with my fantastic Beta **_twilightmenrhot_** and being read as we speak by **_whitegurl2013_** without whom my writing would be garbage and no one would read it!**

**As always...I own nothing, I am not the genius behind the characters! I just play with them ;o) **

CPOV

After my minor freak out on Izzy, and her meeting Maddy, things were going well. We had spent the majority of the last two months together, either at work or at home. She stayed at my house most nights because of Maddy, who absolutely loves her, and the amount of shagging at work was phenomenal.

We had been caught by Ed in the office, Ali on the bar, Rosie in the garage at my house (I still have no idea why she was there) and Es on her desk. Em is the only one who hasn't caught us and he has been trying to ever since he found out he was the only one! Needless to say we need to make sure doors are locked but I can't help it! She makes me feel so much and I couldn't care less who catches us and where.

Speaking of my beautiful woman, her birthday is in a few days and I have bought her an amazing gift (even if I do say so myself) a bike helmet with wings on the side and a hot pink bike jacket. We saw them when I was in the shop looking for someone to tattoo my Harley, she needs some new pictures. I get it done every now and then when something monumental happens. I am gonna get some wings that match Izzy's bike helmet. We both have days off the day before, on and after her birthday. I may or may not owe my sister big for her cutting her holiday short! Fucking crazy shit I do for my woman!

I decided that I needed to pack up some shit to go over to Izzy's for the three days we both had off over her birthday - not that I didn't have plenty of shit and not that I planned on leaving bed all that much. Maddy had been shipped off to Es' house as she didn't really fit in Izzy's apartment and I didn't really wanna have to walk the blonde mass when I was getting plenty of attention from Iz. So I fussed her, grabbed her shit and put her in the back of Es' car. She seemed excited to leave, hmmm must have been a shit daddy lately.

I grabbed my bag of shit and slung it on my back, straddle my beautiful bike and bring her roaring to life. I then gun off to see my woman. The woman who is gonna be 21 tomorrow. Wonder how she will feel when she finds out I am 18 years older than her? Not that I haven't told her on purpose, but…it just hasn't come up. She hasn't asked and I haven't said. Maybe I will tell her soon?

* * *

When I walk through the door I am assaulted by Iz jumping into my arms, I catch her instinctively while she peppers my face with kisses. Her legs wrap around my back while I move into the room and shut the front door behind me. I dump my bag with help from Iz who is trying to undress me, and move to the settee. I sit down with her in my lap. "Hey baby, miss me?" I breathe in her ear.

"Of course, I haven't seen you for hours!" she giggles as she grinds on my cock. I groan into her ear and decide to rid her of her clothes. I take her pert nipple in my mouth as my fingers deftly move up under her plaid skirt. I realise quickly that she has orchestrated this because my dirty little girl isn't wearing any panties! Iz being the dirty girl that she is helps me loosen my jeans and free my cock. Her hands run up and down my thighs while grinding her dripping pussy on my cock. She quickly impales herself on my cock and I can't help but shudder in delight. She rises and falls slowly, excruciatingly slowly. She likes to wind me up like this and it mother fucking works! I become impossibly harder inside of her and begin to thrust up into her. Neither of us can cope with the slow pace and we being to move faster and faster. I snake my hand down to her pussy and rub furiously, I feel her begin to clench around my cock and cry out her orgasm. I let her ride it and follow soon after. Because of her shouting out her orgasm I didn't hear the truck pull up outside or the pounding on the front door. Iz moves off of me to the side of the settee, still in her skirt but topless and I pull my jeans up and fasten them before going to answer the door. I quickly turn to see Iz pulling my shirt over her head. Seeing her like that, sated and wearing my clothes does something to me and I smile at her. I pull open the door and a dude, built like a brick shit house tries to push his way in. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" I ask in my bouncer voice.

"Inside, you got a problem with that?" The gruff voice almost shouts at me. At the sound of the voice Iz wakes up and flies to the front door. The next thing I know, Iz is being held in the arms of this motherfucking giant who looks about the same age as her. I am beyond annoyed when nothing is said. Who the fuck is this with their arms around MY woman?

* * *

**Total cliffy, who do you think it is?...any and all thoughts are greatly appreciated! R and R**

**Cat x x**


	13. The aftermathpart 1

**Hey everyone...a little announcement, I am away on my jollies for a week so will be uploading both chapter 13 and 14 today! :O) So expect the next chapter before September 3rd? Maybe? I hope**

**I LOVE my girl...twilightmenrhot, my fabulous Beta, without who this story would be nothing but a string of words and whitegurl2013 my most awesome prereader! **

**I own nothing...just playing in the sandbox and making Carlisle more fun :O)**

* * *

CPOV

I stand completely clueless as MY woman throws herself at the motherfucking giant! I overhear the giant explaining that he couldn't miss his baby girl's birthday. I am utterly dumbfounded. His Baby Girl? I feel the rage bubble to the surface and can't cope with being ignored any longer. "What. The. Fuck? Iz?" I all but scream at her. "What Doc, this is Bear! My Bear and I am his Baby Girl!" She says exasperatedly at me. Like that makes it ok. I stare at Izzy, the woman I have pretty quickly fallen for and can't take it any longer. I grab my discarded leather jacket and bag, sling it over my shoulder and storm through the front door without looking back. I hear Izzy shout something at me but I don't turn around.

Apparently I have been played for a fool! I told her I didn't get involve lightly but clearly I am a joke to her. I jump on my bike and fly away from her apartment just in time to see her at the door. Over the roar of my bike I can't hear what she shouted to me.

I drive around aimlessly, not wanting to go back to my house and sit on my own. I pull up out front of the bar and notice the lights on so Es is in. I am not sure I wanna see her either. I decide against it and speed off in the direction of the liquor store. I decide that seeing as I have three days off I might as well enjoy them!

I buy two bottles of Jack and decide that should do me. My phone has been going of non-stop, the ringtone is AC/DC so I know that it is Izzy. I can't bring myself to answer, I know it is childish but I can't believe she has been seeing someone behind my back! Or was she seeing me as a bit of fun in town while she waited for her boyfriend from back home? My brain is working far too much and I need to get home. I make my bike take me home and drink myself into oblivion.

_Three hours later_

God damn it. Fucking motherfucker. Fucking Phone. 5 voicemails! 7 text messages. What. The. Fuck!

Voicemails

"…_Hey Doc, give me a ring…it's not what you think *giggles* just ring me…." _DELETE!

"_Doc….seriously, I can't believe you just haired out of here without an explanation! Fuck sake. Ring me!" _DELETE!

"_God damn it Doc! Ring me!" _DELETE!

"_Carlisle Cullen, Ring me the fuck back right now!" _ Stroppy little madam….DELETE!

"_Doc….ring me *sniffles* please…" _DELETE!

This continues and I delete them all. Screw this shit! I don't need bossing around from her! I don't bother reading the text messages, I am sure they are more of the same. Fucking two timing cow! I decide that I should let her know what I think. I look at the time and decide that at 3:37am she won't answer her phone so I can leave a message. Then she will know exactly where she stands!

I leave the message and drink from the bottle before laying down to watch some TV. Fucking little girls, ruining my life!

* * *

**Don't hate me, but if you do... Read and review...let me know what you think! **

**Thanks disestablishmentaria for favouriting this lil story...made my day :O) **

**Cat xx**


	14. The aftermath part 2

**Next instalment as promised!**

**Still own nothing, just playin with the characters! **

* * *

BPOV

I pull on Doc's shirt as he opens the front door. I listen as Doc tries to refuse entry to whoever is at the door and I am confused. Who would try to get into my house? I turn as I hear the gruff voice shout, "Inside, you got a problem with that?" It's Bear! My little brother has come to visit me. I run to the door and throw myself into his arms, he is gigantic and catches me easily. "I can't believe you have come here! How did you get here? It must have taken ages!" I speak rapidly into his ears. "Well, I couldn't miss my Baby Girl's birthday could I?" he explains.

As bad as it is to admit I have forgotten all about Doc until he all but screams at me. "What. The. Fuck? Iz?"

"What Doc, this is Bear! My Bear and I am his Baby Girl!" I reply to him and smile warmly at him. He has heard me talk about Bear, my brother, I am sure. So my answer should make perfect sense. What I am not prepared for is his actions. He grabs his discarded leather jacket and bag, slings it over his shoulder and storms through the front door without looking back. I shout for him to come back in and talk to me. But he completely ignores me and jumps on his bike, I go to run out of the apartment to throw myself at the bike but Bear grabs me before I can and Doc is gone.

I run back into the apartment and start throwing things to find my phone. For fucks sake where is it! "Who was that Iz?" asks Bear. I ignore him and keep looking for the god damn phone. I find it shoved under the settee and try to ring Doc. It rings through the voicemail so I leave a message.

"…_Hey Doc, give me a ring…it's not what you think *giggles* just ring me…."_ I am pretty sure he will ring me back and realise how everything has gone a bit tits up. I am sure it will be sorted within the hour. So I sit and explain to Bear all about the wonder that is Doc. I explain that I work with him and how gorgeous he is.

"Yeh Babe, he seems like it! Especially since he ain't rung you back!" Bear says giggling, boys should never giggle, it's not very becoming! I decided he is right and try to ring again, again it goes to voicemail. I leave another.

"_Doc….seriously, I can't believe you just haired out of here without an explanation! Fuck sake. Ring me!" _

I try again. I send texts as well, just asking him to ring me. I also text Ali to see if her or Es (who are working tonight) have heard anything from him. I don't go into detail as I am sure this will all blow over and I don't want to blow it out of proportion.

"_God damn it Doc! Ring me!"_

After another 20 minutes I decide I am super pissed off with my boyfriend! He better look out or I will kick his ASS!

"_Carlisle Cullen, Ring me the fuck back right now!" _

Bear is pretty upset with Doc's behaviour but I explain that he must have thought that he was an ex or something. He sees how likely he has come to that conclusion and about 2am we decide to go to bed. I try one last time to get in touch with Doc.

"_Doc….ring me *sniffles* please…"_

I wake up the next morning to a voicemail on my phone. I realise that it must be from Doc and quickly nip to the loo before listening to it. I reckon it must be an apology and explaining what we are doing today for my birthday.

"…Iz…you…fucking….him?...I am such an…idiot *hic*….fucking douche….for believing you wanted me….why would you, I am soooooo much older than you or him…*hic*..anyways…..happy birthday…..my present to you…..is I will leave you alone…*hic*…..I don't want to see you at work…..consider…*hic*….this your….*hic*…firing….enjoy life Iz…..you are only a baby…not an old man…like me….." I am in shock, I don't hang up and hear the end of the message that he probably didn't mean to record. "I loved you Iz, I fucking loved you!" he whispers into the phone before the message goes dead. Tears stream down my face and I get back under the covers on my bed. I don't want to see anyone right now.

Happy 21st Iz!

* * *

**Love it or hate it let me know**

**thanks for the favourite elorali...**

**Cat xx**


End file.
